wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Plague 12.6
|previous=Plague 12.5 |next=Plague 12.7 }} is the sixth chapter of Plague. Skitter organizes the wounded in her territory to save as many lives as possible; Mannequin shows up. Plot Leviathan's prior devastation of the city has resulted in a much reduced amount of glass being present, with windows replaced by wood and plastic, but there is still sand. Lots of people in Skitter's territory have suffered severe sandburns from being blasted by it. Two ambulances have already arrived at the territory and many injured people are moving towards them. Feeling very uncertain but determining someone needs to take command in this situation, Skitter steps up and encourages people to remain calm. She asks people who are available to help to step forward but then remembers that the process in crisis situation is to give specific people clear instructions to minimize hesitation. When nobody volunteers, she starts to contemplate alternatives such as threatening people until Charlotte steps up. Skitter directs her to a group of people and orders others to help, and then begins organising other help parties, although the father whose house she had helped de-infest of rats previously refuses to help. Skitter then steps in to instruct a woman to avoid removing glass from wounds if they are near to arteries, which gives her an idea of something that she can occupy people with so they don't get restless. Skitter has her bugs retrieve the contents of some first aid kits and some pens from her headquarters, and explains to the crowd that removing the glass from the wounds will mean medical staff have to look more carefully for it when they treat them. She orders them to draw dotted lines and circles around wounds to mark visible glass and deeper glass respectively. The paramedic explains that they also need to know if people have had their tetanus shots, so she orders a man to go around and draw a capital T or crossed out T on people too. Skitter then announces that everyone will be moving inside a nearby factory that is dry and clear of dust. Inside the factory she begins bringing in the first aid supplies and spinning some silk threads with spiders that can be used with needles to sew up wounds. An older doctor questions her medical knowledge constantly, but Skitter is distracted when she senses the paramedics in the ambulance are lying unmoving on the floor. Reaching the ambulance Skitter sees that the paramedics have had their necks snapped and their patient has had his lung punctured. She rushes back to the factory in time to watch Mannequin murder the doctor. Mannequin waggles his finger at her as a reprimand. As her lurches towards her she observes how her bugs skim off of his body and his casually avoids stepping on any of them, illustrating how he manages to infiltrate the area without her becoming aware of him. She muses on the fact that his power is a near complete counter to her own, but vows in extreme anger that she will somehow make him regret his actions. Major Events *Skitter starts taking care of her territory. *Mannequin attack as a "punishment" for Skitter interceding with Shatterbird's song.Think of it as punishment. Hypothetical (don’t take this as gospel): Cherish reports that less people died than usual, maybe there’s even something in the collective emotions that points to Skitter’s involvement. Gratitude? Mannequin volunteers to see what’s up, finds that she’s helping people? Organizing things, on top of what she did to reduce Shatterbird’s casualty count? Finger wag. No, no, no. Bad girl. Now he has to punish her on behalf of the Nine. - Comment by wildbow on Plague 12.7More that Cherish maybe remarked "Huh, that's probably one of your lower kill counts, Shatterbird." "Why?" "The Worm," Cherish replies, pointing in a direction. Jack looks to Mannequin, who leaves without a word. - Elaboration by Wildbow on Sufficient Velocity Trivia *Shatterbird's powers are shown to effect all silica such as glass. *The medical knowledge here is roughly accurate however if you find yourself in a similar situation please see a professional. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters